


The Valley

by AnnBelle93



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: All characters - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Realistic Life, Realistic Relationships, Stardew Valley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnBelle93/pseuds/AnnBelle93
Summary: Ann lived a diluted life until she inherited Granddad's farm. Now she has to work her way through the hardships of starting a farm while immersing herself into an entirely new life.





	1. New Beginnings

Ann’s hammock swung lazily in the ocean breeze. Exotic birds chirped and cawed overhead as she sipped her piña colada from a coconut. “This is perfect. So perfect.” She whispered, her eyes starting to close. A barge sounded off in the distance. Then it sounded off again. And again, getting louder each time. Ann looked around frantically. The palm trees started to fade into static and the hammock crumbled beneath her. “No! Not yet! It's not 6:30 yet!!” She called as her mind slipped out of the dream and into reality. Alas, it was 6:30 and Ann wasn't relaxing on a remote beach. She was sprawled out across her full size mattress. Her legs were tangled in the blankets and her cat, Kristoff, was meowing as loud as he could into her face. Ann batted Kristoff off of her chest and kicked her legs free of the blanket prison. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. Kristoff continued to meow at the top of his lungs. “Jesus, Kristoff. I'm getting up. You're not going to starve to death…” Ann wrapped herself in a blanket and walked to the kitchen while Kristoff triumphantly lead the way. Ann opened a cabinet to find an empty cat food bag. “.....damn…” she ran her fingers through her hair and surveyed the pantry. A lone can of tuna beamed like the holy grail itself. “Oh thank god.” Ann opened the tuna as Kristoff yowled with excitement. She set the can on the floor and opened the fridge to find it empty. She turned her Keurig on only to discover that she was out of K-cups. “When was the last time I went shopping, Kristoff?” Her stomach growled, but she ignored it and retreated back to her room to get ready for work. Her mattress laid on a bare floor accompanied only by a lamp, a small dresser, and a copy of Jane Eyre. Ann fished through the closet to find something suitable for work. All of her clothes were in shades of black, grey, and white. “Just like the rest of my life…” she mumbled to herself. She decided on a black dress with a grey sweater. Spring was starting, but Joja Corporate was always freezing cold. A sage green linen dress fell out of the closet. Ann picked it up and held it out, admiring the soft fabric and care free design. She’d never had the chance to wear it. “Maybe someone will get married this year and I can break you out then.” She smiled and hung the dress in the back of the closet.

“Thank you for calling Joja, please hold.” Ann hung the phone up and rubbed her temples. “Did you just hang up on someone?” Johnny popped his head over the top of Ann’s cubicle. He smiled and laughed. “You totally did! What a rebel.” Ann sighed and rested against the back of her creaky office chair. “You know? I did. I don't think I can take this today.” Johnny’s head disappeared for a few seconds before he wheeled into Ann’s cubicle. One of the wheels on his chair squeaked loud enough for the entire office to hear. “Why don't you tell Frank that you're sick? You haven't taken a day off in like, two years. And it's Friday. You can get a head start on the weekend.” Ann cringed at the thought of asking their boss for time off. “Frank would never go for that. Remember when he fired Linda for getting the flu? She puked all over the copier and he was still a jerk.” Johnny turned his nose at the memory. “That was horrible…” “I guess it must be Saturday!” An angry voice bellowed across the office. “Y'know why I think that? ‘Cause I can hear chit chat. Must not be work time!” Frank stomped across the office to Ann’s cubicle. He pushed his glasses up his hooked nose. “Miss Burns, if you want to get a head start on the weekend, you're more than welcome to clean your desk. Office hours are for answering phones! NOT for flirting with this loser!” Frank gestured at Johnny who was slowly retreating to his cubicle. “Now get back to work!” Frank slammed his hand on Ann’s desk before storming back to his office. Johnny answered a phone in his cubicle. Ann’s hands trembled as she tried to type. She reached into her desk drawer and retrieved a weathered envelope with her grandfather’s handwriting on the front. “To be opened only when you need it.” Ann surveyed the envelope, wondering if now was the time. Her phone started to ring. She reached to answer as anxiety crawled up her spine, over her shoulders, up the sides of her cheeks, and into her eyes. A tear made its way from her eye onto the letter that was sitting on her desk. Ann wiped the tear off of the envelope. “It's now or never…” she said, breaking the wax seal that held the envelope closed. As she fished the letter out of the envelope, a key fell to the floor. Ann picked it up as she read the letter. It contained a portion of Granddad’s will. Ann gasped as she read her name as the sole heir of Granddad’s farm. I thought he'd sold the farm before I was born…” Ann thought. Her heart pounded as she regarded her future. Before she had time to reason with herself, her feet carried her to Frank’s door. She knocked sharply. “What?! What is it?!” Frank shouted. Ann shoved the door open. “Go fuck yourself, Frank. I quit.” Ann stormed from his office to her cubicle to retrieve her purse and a picture of her mother. She wouldn't need anything in that desk. She wouldn't need anything from Joja ever again. She was going to start a new life… as a farmer.


	2. This Old House

After she quit her job with Joja, Ann went home to her tiny apartment and packed all of her scant belongings. She called the phone number that was scrawled on the bottom of Granddad’s letter. “Mayor Lewis!” A chipper voice answered. “Um, yes, hi…” Ann stammered. “My name is Ann Burns, Gary Burns’ granddaughter. I recently…” Mayor Lewis cut her off. “Ann! I was beginning to think that you'd never decide to leave the city! When will you be arriving?” “Well, I was thinking I’d get the next train to…Pelican Town?” Mayor Lewis laughed. “Yes, that's where we are! Where are you coming from?” “North City, sir, so it's about a full day away by train.” Mayor Lewis’ voice sounded warm and inviting. “Well, I'll be at the train station with the local carpenter tomorrow. Just call when you're about an hour away and I'll make sure everything is in order. I look forward to meeting you, Ann!” Ann and Mayor Lewis exchanged goodbyes before hanging up.

Ann gazed out over the sprawling countryside. The train she was on had chugged through the night. It was a 24-hour trip by train from the city to Stardew Valley. She checked the time on her phone. They had to be no more than an hour away at this point. Kristoff shuffled in his kennel. Ann dropped some treats into the aggravated cat’s prison. “We’re almost there, Kristoff.” She tried to reassure him. She dialed Mayor Lewis’ number to report her estimated arrival time. He sounded just as excited as the previous day. Ann spent the remaining hour of the trip trying to imagine life in the Valley. How many people would she have to meet? Would there even be time to meet people if she was going to be working on a farm? Was this the biggest mistake she'd ever made? The answers would have to wait. The train slowed to a stop at Pelican Town Station. Ann rose and gathered her only suitcase and Kristoff. She glanced out of a window as she made her way down the aisle. An older gentleman in a green cap was chatting with a petite redhead. Ann was the only passenger getting off at this stop, so she assumed they were waiting for her. As she descended the stairs onto the platform, the man ran up and took Ann’s suitcase from her. “Ann?” He asked, offering his free hand to her for support. She took it and smiled. “That’s me! You must be Mayor Lewis!” The man beamed with pride. “That I am! Welcome to Pelican Town!” He walked with Ann toward the lady that he had been standing with earlier. She stuck her hand out and grasped Ann’s in a firm handshake. “Hey there! I'm Robin!” The woman’s green eyes were wide and friendly. Ann smiled and introduced herself. The three exited the train station and started toward town. Mayor Lewis offered light conversation about the Valley as they made their way through town. People smiled and waved at Lewis as they walked past. They came to a long dirt road that was hedged on either side with towering oak trees. “The farm is just down this road, Ann.” Mayor Lewis gestured. “Now, I must warn you… Gary, your grandfather, left the farm nearly thirty years ago. It's going to be a little… unkempt.” Robin laughed. “Ha! A little unkempt? It's completely overgrown, Lewis.” Mayor Lewis cut his eyes at Robin. “It's pretty bad.” Robin continued. “But it won't be too hard. You have my help, for sure.” Ann smiled “And the carpenter’s, too, I hope. Wasn't he suppose to meet me at the station as well?” Mayor Lewis hid a slight chuckle as Robin scowled. “I am the carpenter. Who did you think I was?” Ann blushed as she stuttered, trying to come up with an answer. “It's just… I thought that… I assumed you were…” Robin held her hand up to stop Ann. “It's alright, Ann. I understand. But yes, I'm the carpenter!” “One of the very finest!” Mayor Lewis chimed in, lightening the mood. A decrepit wooden fence came into view. An old sign with the words “Burns Acres” scratched into it was propped against the fence. “That sign fell a few years ago. Someone must've pulled it off the road.” Mayor Lewis surveyed the scene before them. Waist-high grass swayed in the fresh Spring breeze. An old farm house with boarded windows was visible from the entrance to the farm. Ann set Kristoff’s kennel on the ground and lifted the old sign. Thick green moss had overtaken the barely-legible letters. Robin placed a hand on Ann’s shoulder. “There's my next project. I'll make a new sign for your farm. Would you like to rename it?” Ann mulled over her options. “No. I'll keep the name. It reminds me of Granddad.” She smiled at Robin before the two made their way through the tall grass toward the house. The porch creaked under Ann’s feet as she unlocked the front door and eased it open. A field mouse scampered across the floor, causing Kristoff to go crazy. “I guess it's time for you to do your job.” Ann set the kennel down and opened the small door before the robust cat bounded after the mouse. “That cat was made for a farm!” Mayor Lewis chuckled. “I must be getting back now. The local shop keeper has been giving me hell lately and I need to tend to that… situation. I trust you'll call me if you need anything!” Ann assured the mayor that she would before closing the door behind him. Robin’s voice chimed in from an adjacent room. “The ceiling’s sagging just a little bit and the floors need some work, but all in all, she seems stable.” Ann found the carpenter standing in the kitchen with her hands on her hips. She was gazing up at the ceiling. “I understand if you want to be alone now, but I'm more than happy to help you get the boards off the windows before I go.” Ann accepted Robin’s kind offer and the two got busy ripping boards off the windows before cracking them open to let some fresh air in. Robin found a closet full of quilts and candles. She helped Ann spread the blankets out in the bedroom and place candles all over the house. “Talk to Lewis tomorrow about getting some power in this place. I went ahead and had the chimney cleaned out earlier this year. I just had this feeling that the house wouldn't be empty for much longer.” Robin gazed at the fire place for a moment before turning to Ann. “I'll get a fire going for you, then I'll be out of your hair. I promise.” Ann smiled. “You've been nothing but a huge help. Thank you so much.”

Ann sat on top of her suitcase in front of the warm fire. She was grateful for the remaining half of a sandwich she'd brought from the train. Kristoff was sound asleep on the hearth. Ann assumed he'd caught the mouse since he never meowed for dinner. She shuddered at the thought of her cat eating another living creature. A soft creak sounded outside of the front door. Ann jumped, wrapping a quilt tight around her shoulders. “Is… is someone out there?” She called toward the door. Another creak. Ann approached the door slowly, prepared to make a run for it. She cracked it open. A shaggy dog gazed up at her. It looked thin and its long fur was matted. Ann reached for the dog, but the gesture frightened it. She watched as the dog took off through the grass. She looked at the remaining sandwich in her hand and back out into the field before placing the scraps on the porch and closing the door. “Maybe it'll come back…” she said to a sleeping Kristoff.


	3. Coffee

The sun spilled through the window and into Ann’s bedroom. She stretched and basked in the sunlight for a moment before realizing that she'd been woken by the sun. Not Kristoff. Where was Kristoff? Ann sat up abruptly, jostling the sleeping cat at her feet. Kristoff looked up angrily before going back to sleep. Ann checked the time - 6:00 am. “Why is it so bright outside?” She stood and rubbed her sore back. “I need a mattress…” She shuffled down the stairs and into the kitchen where she'd left a bottle of water and some instant coffee. After mixing the ingredients as well as she could, she slowly walked into the bathroom. The mirror had a long diagonal crack that made her face look lopsided. Her dark sable hair stuck out at odd angles, but her big blue eyes looked well rested. Her skin even looked a bit more clear. She turned the faucet handle before remembering that she still needed to have the utilities turned on. “This is a farm. There's gotta be a pump somewhere.” Ann slipped on her sneakers without tying the laces and walked out onto the front porch. She slowly surveyed her kingdom, bottle of weak instant coffee in hand. Weeds that were taller than her lined the horizon. She sighed, descended the steps,and walked around the back of the house where she found an old pump. A plastic bucket sat next to the pump with old brown water in it. The faded plastic was brittle and broke under the weight of the water when Ann picked it up, soaking her sneakers. “...dammit….” Ann tossed the remaining bucket scrap and stared down at her soaked feet and pajama bottoms. She took one step toward the house, but the feeling of warm sticky water squishing between her toes was too much. She took her shoes off and walked toward the house. She was rounding the corner when a nail buried itself into her heel. Ann cried out in pain and fell into the grass. She held her foot and rocked, tears filling her eyes. She mustered up enough courage to glance down at the wound. The nail was small and rusty. “Oh my god…..” Ann rocked and cried a little longer. Grass rustled behind her. “Dear, are you alright?” Ann glanced up and saw a middle-aged woman gazing down at her. She wiped the tears off of her face and motioned toward her foot. “I stepped on a rusty nail.” The woman was quick to remove the nail from Ann’s foot before wrapping a piece of cloth around it. “The nail’s out now, but it was rusty, so you really need to see a doctor…” the woman helped Ann up onto her good foot and supported Ann’s weight. “My name’s Marnie, by the way. I live just south of the farm. I was stopping by to introduce myself and see if you needed anything.” Ann gritted her teeth as she and Marnie made their way out of the farm and started down the road. “I'm glad you did. I'm Ann. Agh!” Ann hobbled and regained her balance. Marnie soothed her. “Don't worry about talkin’, dear. Let's just focus on getting you to the clinic. It's just up the road here.”

Marnie escorted Ann into the clinic and helped her sign in before making her comfortable in a chair. “Harvey’s a good doctor. He’ll fix you up. I'm going to run next door and grab some groceries. Do you need anything? I'll get some things, my treat.” Marnie never gave Ann a chance to answer before she walked out of the clinic. The young nurse behind the counter giggled. “Marnie’s funny. Her mind moves faster than anyone I know.” Ann glanced up at the nurse. Her deep tan skin was an odd match for her brick-colored dreadlocks. Her smile looked familiar to Ann. “Oh, I'm Maru, by the way. You met my mom yesterday; Robin.” There it was. “You have her smile. It's nice to meet you, Maru.” Ann shifted uncomfortably as her foot throbbed. Ten minutes seemed like hours. Finally, the door to the back of the clinic opened and a tall man in a sweater vest stepped into the waiting area, followed by an old man in a wheelchair. “Alright, George. I'll see you next Tuesday. Don't forget to take your new medication. If you have any questions, please call me.” The old man grunted and mumbled under his breath as he left the clinic. The doctor glanced over his clipboard. “Ann?” He asked. “Present…” Ann said as she started to stand up. Harvey hurried to help her and nearly carried her into the clinic’s only room. Ann was too short to sit on the bed, so Harvey lifted her. “A new face! I don't often see new faces around here.” His voice was calm and soothing. His handlebar mustache turned up in a smile. “My chart says you stepped on a rusty nail. I'd like to check the area real quick.” Ann nodded and lifted her foot. Harvey delicately removed the makeshift bandage that was covered with blood and dirt. Harvey wiped the wound clean with alcohol and cotton. His eyebrows furrowed as he assessed the damage. “The wound isn't that deep. But…” Ann sighed. “I'm going to need a tetanus shot, huh?” Harvey looked slightly pained as he nodded. “It's not that bad, though. You'll be out before you know it.”

Marnie was waiting patiently outside the clinic, groceries in hand. Ann was able to walk on her injured foot if she was careful. Harvey had supplied her with a pair of super-padded geriatric slippers and a painkiller to ease the suffering. “I picked up a few things for your new place.” Marnie smiled, holding the bags up. Ann smiled. “You didn't have to do that, Marnie.” “Think of it as a… welcome to the neighborhood present. I also stopped by Lewis’ and asked him to get your utilities in order. It's expensive to get a farm started. You're being very brave, dear.” Marnie accompanied Ann on her slow walk to the farm. Ann invited her in, apologizing for the emptiness. Marnie smiled. “Ah… just how I remember it. Your grandfather has a shed on the west side of the farm. There might be some furniture and linens in there, but he was a man of… minimal taste. I have some extra curtains and an old mattress, too, if you're in need.” Ann offered to pay Marnie for the groceries and mattress, but Marnie refused. She set the bags on the counter and wrote her number on a piece of paper. “Now call me if you injure yourself again. I'll send my nephew with the mattress tomorrow. He can be a little cranky, but don't worry. He won't bite.” Marnie’s round face turned up as she laughed. She seemed so comforting. Ann was glad to have met her. 

After Marnie bade farewell, Ann changed into a different set of pajamas and started unpacking the grocery bags. Marnie thought of everything from flour to light bulbs. Ann stood for a moment, marveling at the sheer kindness of the few people she'd met so far. No one in the city was this nice. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Ann opened the door to see Harvey standing with a coffee maker in his hands. “You left your bottle of what I can only assume is instant coffee at the clinic. I recently switched to pour over, so I'm not really using this anymore. I thought you'd appreciate it. I brought beans, too. I roasted and ground them myself…” Harvey blushed slightly. “I'm sorry for stopping by like this. I should've called…” Ann laughed. “Nonsense! Come on in. Show me how to use it!” Harvey’s mustache turned up in that proper smile, yet his eyes smiled more than his mouth did. Ann quickly learned of Harvey’s obsession with good coffee. He prepared enough for two cups, asking if he could join Ann. She warmly agreed.

“Oftentimes, people think that dark roast is stronger… but it isn't! The oil is extracted from the bean at high temperatures and it carries the caffeine out with it.” Harvey sipped his handiwork and smiled. Ann milled over that information. “So like… espresso actually has less caffeine than… whatever the lightest roast is?” Harvey beamed. “Yeah! Isn't it wild? We automatically assume that a stronger, bitter taste means more caffeine.” Ann chuckled at Harvey’s enthusiasm. “A bunch of people are running around talking about caffeine when they're really just drinking burnt coffee.” Harvey took another sip. “I'm glad I met you today, even if it was under unfortunate circumstances.” He shifted on the floor. Ann apologized for the lack of furniture as well as her pajamas. “Honestly, your pajamas look more cozy than my khakis. Speaking of, I need to head home. It's getting late and I have a patient first thing tomorrow morning.” Harvey rose from his spot on the floor, stretching his back. Ann thanked him for his company and helped him put on his forest green corduroy sportcoat. He bowed slightly before leaving the farmhouse to wade through the thick tall grass. “I'll cut that tomorrow or something!” Ann called after Harvey. He laughed and waved before disappearing down the dark road


	4. Ganymede

Ann struggled to pull a particularly stubborn weed. She'd decided to get some weeding done despite her injured foot. She staggered and landed hard on her heel, causing her to cry out in pain. “Damn it!” She hobbled toward the shed to see if Granddad had left a scythe behind. A bat flew out of the shed when she opened it. Ann screamed and covered her hair. She peered gingerly into the shed. A scythe was hanging on the back wall along with a shovel, a hoe, a pickaxe, a watering can, and an axe. “I guess I found his arsenal.” Ann started removing furniture and old bags of fertilizer so she could get to the back wall. When something scampered past her, she turned to see the stray dog slinking out of the shed. “Poor guy must be crashing in here.” She walked slowly toward the shivering dog. He almost looked guilty. He tucked his tail and bowed his head as Ann approached him. She crouched and stretched her hand slowly toward his nose. He gingerly sniffed her hand before resting his chin on her palm. Ann curled her fingers and scratched the dog’s chin. His tail wagged ever so slightly and he licked his nose. “There's a good boy…” she said softly as the dog crept closer to her. He sat and Ann scratched his chest which prompted him to slowly roll over onto his back. His tail thumped as Ann scratched his belly. He alerted to someone approaching the farm and offered a low rumbling bark. “I could get used to you!” Ann said as she stood to greet the stranger. A young man was hauling a mattress onto the farm. His face was red and sweat was beading on his forehead. The dog growled and bounded toward Marnie’s nephew, who dropped the mattress on its side between he and the dog. Ann ran to calm the stray and greet Marnie’s nephew. “So you found the stray, huh? I swear that mutt stole one of my hens over the winter…” he came off as abrasive and crude. “Uh…  
Yeah. He was living in my shed.” Ann motioned toward the piles of furniture. “What are you doing working in your shed? Didn't you hurt your foot or something?” Ann glanced down at her one slippered foot. “Oh. Yeah…” “Hm. I'm Shane.” The angry man didn't offer a handshake. “Where can I put this mattress?” Ann lead Shane toward the house. The stray dog followed closely, eyeing Shane with an untrusting look. When they got to the front door, Shane shut it in the dog’s face. “Hey!” Ann shouted. “Don't treat him like that…” she ran to let the dog in. Shane rolled his eyes. “He's not even your dog. You just found a flea-ridden mongrel in your grandpa’s shed. He doesn't even have a name.” Ann felt her cheeks turning red with anger. “He does have a name. It's… Ganymede.” Shane’s laugh was even more abrasive than his personality. “Whatever. I'm gonna bring this upstairs. I'll guess which room is yours…” he hauled the mattress up the stairs, tossed into a random room, and descended the stairs quickly. “Catch you later, babe…” he said as he let himself out. Ann stood dumbfounded at Shane’s behavior. Ganymede growled as he watched Shane through the window. “I'm not your babe!” Ann shouted into the mostly-empty house.

Warm water poured from the shower head. Steam rose and Ann inhaled deeply. It was the first shower she'd taken since moving to the farm. Ann had spent most of the day removing tall grass and weeds with her scythe. It was hard to get the hang of it at first, but she learned quickly. Ann finished rinsing the soap off of her skin and got out of the shower, wrapping herself tightly with an oversized towel from the 70s. She walked into the bedroom where her “new” mattress was laying on the floor next to an old iron bed frame. Ann heaved the mattress onto the frame and put some blankets on it. She checked the time. “It's only 7:30… but it's too dark to work on the farm. I wonder if there's a bar around here…” Kristoff was too busy hunting a wolf spider to pay attention to Ann. “I'll call Harvey.” Ann dialed her new friend. “Hello?” Harvey's voice crackled over the line. Ann had poor service in the farmhouse. She stood near the window to aid the situation. “Hey Harvey! It's Ann! I've finished farming for the day and I was wondering if you had any ideas about what I should do next. I'm thinking dinner and drinks, but I don't know where I would go to find that.” Harvey chuckled and suggested that they meet in the town square. “I'm sure we’ll figure it out from there. Can you be there in thirty minutes?” Ann looked at her reflection in the window. Her hair was still wet and her nose was red from a sunburn. “Better make it forty-five.”

Ann walked down the dark dirt road toward town. Ganymede followed close behind, occasionally tapping her hand with his wet nose. Ann had sacrificed her hairbrush to comb out some of the dog’s matted fur. She planned on bathing him the next day. The lights of the town came into view and lifted Ann’s spirits a little. The air was warm and sweet. Ann had opted to wear the green linen dress. Her hair was piled in a loose bun on top of her head and her makeup was barely done. She felt more comfortable in Pelican Town than she'd ever felt in the city. Harvey’s tall figure was outlined by a street lamp. He waved at Ann and Ganymede rushed to confront the assailant. Harvey lifted his hands and backed up as Ganymede closed the distance. Ann ran after her dog, shouting “It’s alright, Harvey! He won't bite you. He just likes to growl… I think.” Once she was by Ganymede’s side, she soothed the dog and invited Harvey to stretch his hand out. “Is this that little fella who was living on the farm?” Ganymede wagged his tail as Harvey scratched between his ears. “Yeah. I cleaned him up a little. His name is Ganymede.” Harvey beamed. “Like Jupiter’s largest moon?” Ann nodded and stretched her arms to greet Harvey with a quick hug. “Thanks for coming out. It gets weird at the farmhouse at night. Kristoff has turned into a hunter and I really don't want to know what he's hunting.” Harvey laughed. “Smart choice. And thanks for inviting me. I thought we could hit the Saloon. Gus makes good food and Emily makes good drinks, so I think you'll enjoy it. You'll get to meet a lot of townsfolk.” The two made their way toward a tall brick building with an old-timey sign that read “SALOON”. Ganymede found a soft patch of grass to curl up in. Harvey patted his head. “I'll sneak something out to you. Don't worry, boy.” Ganymede licked his new friend’s hand and whined as Ann and Harvey went into the building. The room was full of people eating, drinking, and dancing. Their voices were nearly drowned out by the lively honky tonk music. A large portly man spotted Ann and Harvey from behind the bar. He waved “Heeey! Welcome to the Saloon! Come grab a seat!” Harvey waved and approached the bar, pulling a stool out for Ann. She climbed onto it while shaking Gus’ hand. “I'm Ann!” She shouted. Gus introduced himself and motioned for the bartender. “I'm Gus! This is my friend, Emily. She'll get your drinks started. Y’all want something to eat?” Ann and Harvey nodded. Gus placed two menus on the bar and moved as the bartender approached the counter. Her short choppy haircut was layered with different shades of blue. “I'm Emily! What can I get for you?” Ann surveyed the taps behind the bar. “I'll take your seasonal.” Emily nodded and looked at Harvey. “Pale ale?” She asked, grinning. Harvey laughed and nodded. Ann quickly noticed that Emily’s arms and legs were covered with tattoos. Her tight red tank top hugged her petite frame. Harvey smiled at Ann. “I'm pretty sure Emily’s single!” Ann laughed and averted her gaze. “Leave me alone! You don't know what I like!” Harvey blushed slightly and reached for the beer that Emily set before him. He held the glass up for a cheers. “To the farm!” He said as Ann tapped the brim of her glass to his. “To the farm!” Ann chimed. “To the farm-ER!” A voice slurred behind them. They turned to see Shane swaying as he held his pint high. “To fuckin… farms and farmers and shit…” he mumbled. Harvey stood to steady the drunken man. “Why don't you grab a seat.” He lead Shane to a booth and returned, ordering a plate of mozzarella sticks to his table. “Those will absorb some of the alcohol. Maybe…” Harvey cast a glance to Shane who was laying back in the booth, laughing to himself. “That guy’s sort of a dick, huh?” Ann asked. Emily piped in “Yeah. But he's a regular and he tips well, so I don't complain.” “And you dig him…” a young woman with long blond curls leaned over the bar and stuck her hand out toward Ann. “I'm Haley. Emily’s sister. She likes Shane.” Ann shook Haley’s hand and saw Emily blush. “Beat off, Haley. You're nineteen. Go play with Alex or something.” Haley rolled her massive blue eyes. “Whatever… I'll just go drink at home.” She tossed her blond curls and strode halfway across the dining room before turning. “Nice to meet you, farmer.” Emily sighed. “Sorry for her. She's such a brat…” Ann smiled at Emily. “It's cool. She's just young. I was basically that when I was nineteen.” Harvey choked on his beer. “You were like that?! I don't know if we can be friends.” Ann playfully shoved Harvey and polished off her beer. “I'm going to go mingle.”

After about an hour, Ann had met nearly every resident of the town. Mayor Lewis was there with Marnie. Robin was dancing with her husband, Demetrius. Robin’s son, Sebastian, was playing pool with his friends. Everyone seemed friendly and inviting for the most part. Harvey found Ann at the jukebox. “I went ahead and settled our tab. I'm getting a little overwhelmed, so I'm going to leave. Sorry for the abrupt change of heart… I just get overloaded someti-” Ann interjected. “It's fine! I'm a little overwhelmed, too. Want to go for a walk?” Harvey smiled as he and Ann left the Saloon. Ganymede was waiting patiently outside. Harvey held out a massive hunk of beef which Ganymede took with excitement. He trotted behind Ann and Harvey as they made their way toward the river. Harvey cleared his throat. “So, what's your deal? Where are you from? Why are you here?” Ann chuckled. “You have a lot of questions!” The two friends sat by the edge of the water. “Well, I'm from North City. I was born and raised there.” “Why did you leave?” Harvey tipped his head with curiosity. “I mean, you had a life there, didn't you? Friends and family?” Ann sighed and tossed a small stone into the river. “Not really. To be honest with you, I had one friend. Johnny. But we were only friends because we worked together. My mom passed away a few years ago and my dad was never in the picture. I just… hit a wall. I couldn't do it anymore.” The two sat in silence for a moment. “Well, I'm glad you decided to move to the farm.” Harvey said, smiling softly at Ann. “I don't have many friends here. I'm a doctor with hobbies… there's not much time to mingle.” Ann laughed. “And you're old. What are you, fifty-five?” Harvey rolled his eyes. “Thirty-five…” Ann nudged Harvey with her shoulder. “I was kidding. You're more accomplished than I'll be at thirty-five, that's for sure. At this rate, I'll die of ripe old age in a field of weeds and no farm to speak of.” The two laughed and shared some more light conversation until the town clock sounded eleven times. Harvey stood and helped Ann to her feet. He accompanied her to the long dirt road and wrapped her in a hug. “Thanks for the fun evening.” Ann said after a few seconds, taking a step back. Harvey smiled and reciprocated the thanks. “Oh, and I like your dress. Green looks nice on you.” Ann smiled and twirled. “Thank you! I was excited to wear it.” The two parted ways and Ann strode home with a little more kick in her step.


	5. Shane

Ann wiped the sweat off of her forehead with her sleeve. The sun was beating down on her back as she dug into the earth. It had taken a few days, but she’d finally managed to clear the grass and weeds near her house. There was a patch of land large enough to plant a few rows of crops. Ann stood back and surveyed her work. Five long rows of tilled earth stretched before her. She turned to Ganymede who had spent the morning sunning himself while Ann worked tirelessly. “I guess it’s time to buy some seeds! Wanna go to the store?” Ganymede leapt with excitement and bounded toward the gate. Ann walked into town with Ganymede trotting ahead of her. When the shops came into view, the excited dog took off. He was waiting by the door to Pierre’s shop when Ann finally caught up. “You have to stay out here while I buy seeds, alright?” Ann patted Ganymede’s head and walked into the store. “It’s Farmer Ann!” Pierre called out as Ann walked into the store. Ann smiled and waved. Pierre’s daughter, Abigail, was restocking shelves nearby. “Are you in the market for seeds yet?” Pierre came out from behind the counter and approached the farmer. “I just got some fresh garlic bulbs in.” Ann surveyed Pierre’s seed selection and opted for potatoes, kale, garlic, cauliflower, and two bean trellises. Pierre talked Ann into purchasing some retaining soil. “Trust me.” he said “You won’t regret it. Less work for you and more water for your crops!” After the hefty purchase, Ann heaved her spoils out of the shop. She made it about ten feet away from the shop before the load became too heavy and fell to the ground. “I’ll just make two trips, then…” She began gathering the seed packets that had been scattered across the ground. “Potatoes grow like crazy this time of year. That was a good call.” Ann looked up to see Shane standing with his hands in his pockets. “Want some help?” he asked. Ann sighed and returned to collecting the seed packets and trellises. “Nope. I’ve got it.” Shane rolled his eyes. “No you don’t.” he tossed the bags of soil over his shoulder. Ann cringed internally at the thought of spending any amount of time with him. The two walked in silence down the tree-lined road. Shane cleared his throat. “So… sorry if I was a dick the other day. It’d been a long night.” Ann chuckled. “A long night doing what? Drinking at the Saloon?” Ann noticed a slight pained look on Shane’s face. “No, actually. Although that’s usually how I spend my nights.” Another pause. “So… what were you doing, then?” Ann asked. “One of our cows went into labor. So I spent most of the night handling that.” Shane and Ann reached the gate to the farm. “How is the calf?” Ann unlocked the gate and swung it open. “He’s doing well. Super cute if you want to swing by and meet him…” Shane placed the soil by the plot of tilled land. He brushed his hands off. “I’d offer to help lay this soil, but there’s an ice cold pint calling my name. I’ll catch you later.” Ann shook her head as Shane left the farm and Ganymede growled slightly. “What a weird guy…”

The last few rays of sunlight shone over Ann’s finished plot. Neat rows of soil rested about twenty feet from the front porch. Ann sat on the steps and took her gloves off. Ganymede sat dutifully next to her. “I think I finally did it, boy. I think I’m a farmer now.” Ganymede offered a sloppy kiss on Ann’s cheek. She wiped the kiss off and stood to walk inside. “I seriously need a shower.” Her whole body was sore from a long day of work, so the warm water felt wonderful on her aching muscles. As Ann stepped out of the shower, she could hear Ganymede barking downstairs. She wrapped her body in a towel and walked downstairs to calm the dog. A large black shape caught her eye through the window. Three massive crows were digging her seeds out of the ground. Ann flung the front door open and ran toward the birds. “GET OUT OF HERE!” she screamed. The crows flew and landed in a nearby tree, cawing and flapping their wings. Ann shook her fist at them and stood guard over her garden, surveying the damage. Fortunately, it was minimal. She looked down and realized that she was still wearing her towel. The wind picked up with a slight chill and thunder rolled in the distance. “Looks like I won’t have to water my plants tomorrow. Maybe the rain will keep the crows away.” Almost as if on queue, the crows flew away from the farm. A fat raindrop landed on Ann’s shoulder. She looked up to see dark clouds forming overhead and hurried inside to avoid the swift approaching storm. She started a fire in the fireplace before going upstairs to put on some sweatpants and a tee. Lightning illuminated the dark corners of her bedroom. There was something spooky about the farmhouse at night. The windows shook slightly as thunder cracked. Ann wrapped herself in a quilt and ran down the stairs. Ganymede and Kristoff were already cozy by the fire. Ann sat in an old rocking chair that her grandfather had left behind. The floor creaked beneath the chair as she rocked. The rhythmic creak of the rocking chair lulled her into a deep sleep.

CRASH! Ann woke with a start. Ganymede was cowering behind her and a cold wind was whipping through the living room. Ann ran to the source of the wind and gasped as a massive oak tree lay where her kitchen used to be. The stove was crushed underneath the tree and a small fire was visible through the foliage. Ann raced to the shower and filled her bucket. Once she was back in the kitchen, she managed to douse the flames. The rain had stopped but the wind was very strong. Kristoff was nowhere to be found. Still weak with exhaustion, Ann dialed Marnie’s number. Marnie’s tired voice crackled through the receiver after a few rings. “Ann? ...s ever….ing ..kay?” “A tree crashed into my house!” Ann had to yell over the wind. “...ome... er!” Marnie’s voice had become unintelligible. “Co…. er, Ann!” Ann wrapped her blanket tight around her shoulders and yelled “I’m coming over!” hoping Marnie would hear. Ganymede cowered at Ann’s heels as they walked toward the southern gate of Burns Acres. Several trees had been pushed over by the wind. As Ann approached Marnie’s farmhouse, the front door swung open and Marnie ran out to greet her. “Honey, are you alright? I could hardly hear you over the phone. A tree crashed into your house?” As Ann tried to say “Yes” a sob escaped instead. Marnie wrapped her arm around Ann’s shoulders and guided her into the house. Ganymede stood timidly in the front room, shaking from head to paw. “I set a cot up in the feed room. It smells like hay, but at least it’s dry. I made a little bed for the dog, too.” Marnie lead Ann and Ganymede to their temporary room. A cot was piled with blankets and a small pile of blankets lay on the floor next to it. Ganymede immediately dove into the small pile and tucked his nose beneath a blanket. Ann spread the blankets out before sitting on the edge of the cot. Marnie brought Ann a hot cup of tea. “Try to get some sleep. We’ll take tomorrow on once we see what’s in store.” She rubbed Ann’s shoulder and retreated to her room. Ann sipped some tea and reached down to comfort Ganymede. He quivered at Ann’s touch. “It’s alright, boy. It’s okay…” Ganymede sighed and stopped shaking. Ann felt tears welling in her eyes. Was Kristoff alright out in the storm? Hot tears started to trail down Ann’s cheeks. The front door swung open and a dark shadow staggered in. Ann gasped, causing the shadow to look her direction. “Whad’re you doin’ here?” The intruder shuffled into the feed room. The light revealed Shane’s face. His eyes were drooping and his nose and cheeks were bright red. He hiccuped and ran a hand down his face. “Why’re you cryin’? I hate to see a preddy girl cryin’...” Shane took a few steps closer. Ann sniffled and wiped the tears off of her face. “Go to bed, Shane. I’ll see you in the morning.” Shane dismissed Ann with a drunken wave of his hand and slowly retreated to his room. Ann lay down on the cot and pulled the blankets up to her nose.

The comforting smell of bacon roused Ann. Her eyes fluttered open to see wide cedar beams above. She panicked momentarily before remembering the previous night. She sat up, stretched, and ventured toward the source of the tantalizing aroma. Shane was standing at the stove with a cup of coffee in hand. Ganymede sat dutifully by his side, determined to get a piece of bacon. “Mornin’, sunshine.” Shane didn't bother to turn around and motioned toward the coffee maker. “Coffee’s over there. I put a mug out. I don't know how you take it, so I'm not making it for you.” Ann shuffled across the kitchen to fix a steaming mug of black coffee and sat at the kitchen table. Ganymede’s tail thumped on the wide planked floors. “No bacon for mutts…” Shane looked down at the scruffy dog. Ganymede lifted his nose and licked his chops, thumping his tail even more. It worked. Resigned to a spineless fool, Shane fed a thick piece of bacon to the excited dog. “You've done it now. He won't leave you alone after that…” Ann raked her fingers through her hair. Shane smirked and turned to glance at Ann. “Woah…” his eyebrows shot up in surprise. “You need a hairbrush or something. You look homeless.” Ann didn't respond. “I mean… I guess you technically are homeless at the moment.” Shane chuckled and set the plate of bacon on the kitchen table. “It's not funny, ass hole!” Ann furrowed her brow. “It's going to cost a fortune that I don't have to fix that kitchen. I'm so upset…” Shane sat across from Ann and started on a piece of bacon. “Calm down. I’m going to help you. Now eat up. It's already eleven and we should head over soon.” Ann worriedly glanced at the clock on the wall. “Just eat the damn bacon and we’ll leave in a minute.”

Ann sat on the front steps of her home. “Well…” Shane came around the corner. “The damage is obviously bad. But that kitchen was a shitty add-on. I called Robin and she should be here in about twenty minutes with some equipment. You wanna help me get that tree out of your house or what?” Shane tossed a pair of work gloves at Ann before starting his chainsaw. The dejected farmer followed the unexpected hero and started clearing out the debris. The tree was mostly cleared by the time Robin arrived. “Oh dear…” she said, surveying the damage. “We’re going to have to tear the rest of this add-on down and then I'm going to check for water damage in the main structure.” Robin opened the bed of her pickup and grabbed a sledgehammer for Ann. “Pick a wall and knock it down.” Ann walked up to the house, dragging the sledgehammer behind her. She sighed as she gazed at what was once her kitchen. Shane rested a big hand on her shoulder. “Think about how aggravating I am. Imagine my big dumb face on that wall and go to town.” Ann grinned and swung with all of her might. The three made quick work of tearing down the remaining walls. Robin emerged from the living room with a smile. “Looks like the damage was purely cosmetic. I can get this patched up today and we’ll talk shop tomorrow. Sound good?” Ann smiled and accepted Robin’s offer. Robin embraced Ann. “This sucks. But I'm going to help you make it better. Come by tomorrow morning. I'll make you breakfast and we’ll get the ball rolling on this kitchen situation.”

Ann waved goodbye as Robin drove away from the farm. “Want to grab a beer?” Shane removed his gloves and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. Ann thought for a second. “Sure. But I want to change first.” Shane followed Ann into the house and sat in the rocking chair. “If you're not done in two minutes, I'm leaving without you.” Ann rolled her eyes as she bolted up the stairs. She threw on a loose tank and a pair of jeans before piling her hair into a messy bun. “Oh my god, hurry it up, princess!” Shane's voice echoed up the stairs. Ann walked down the stairs with her sandals in hand. “Just let me put my shoes on…” Shane glanced over Ann’s frame as she crossed the room and sat on a window sill. She was lovely, even with wild hair and no makeup. Once her sandals were on, she stood and opened the front door. “Beer time.” Shane smiled at Ann. “My favorite words of all time…” the two new friends walked down the long dirt road toward town.


	6. Electric Kitchen

“So, I've got some blueprints drawn up for your new kitchen.” Ann sat across a large farm table from Robin. Floor plans were spread across the table with their mugs of coffee and remnants of breakfast mixed in. After some deliberation, Ann decided on a smaller addition with a built in fireplace. “That's what I would have picked.” Robin topped Ann’s coffee off and gathered the dirty plates from the table. “I know budget is tight right now.” She continued. “I'm willing to cut majority of the cost if you help with supplying materials.” Ann beamed. “I'd be more than happy to help with labor, too. I'm no carpenter, but I'm not entirely useless.” Robin laughed and grabbed Ann’s hand in a firm handshake. “I look forward to doing business with you, Ms. Burns!” Ann thanked Robin for breakfast before leaving the comfy home. She decided to walk south toward town. As she rounded the corner, she saw Mayor Lewis standing in front of a dilapidated building. “Hey Mayor! What's up with the haunted mansion?” Lewis chuckled and gave Ann a friendly pat on the back. “It's the old community center. The building isn't worth much these days, but the property is.” Ann saw a pained look in the Mayor’s expression. “Can we go inside?” Ann approached the door and turned to invite Lewis to follow. He smiled and pulled an old skeleton key from his pocket. The lock looked ancient. “How old is this place, anyway?” Ann inquired. Lewis gave Ann a quick rundown of the building’s history while they walked through each room. After the short tour, the two stood in the middle of the room. “Joja Mart wants to demolish this place and put a warehouse here. But I can't imagine letting that happen.” Lewis sighed and looked around the room one last time before showing Ann out. “I'll leave this place unlocked. If you get some free time, come by and see what you can do. If you'd like to, anyway. I know farming is a busy life, indeed!” Ann laughed as she walked away. “After I'm done with this kitchen remodel, I'll take a look!” With one last wave, she left the park and continued toward town.

Harvey stood in front of the produce at Pierre’s. “When're you going to get some local crops, Pierre?” Pierre laughed. “As soon as our new farmer grows enough to sell! Speaking of…” the bells above the door jingled as Ann walked in. “Hey there, young lady!” Pierre called. Ann offered a friendly wave. She gave Harvey a quick hug before evaluating the produce. “These beans are sad…” she said, holding a floppy green bean in front of her face. “Get busy, then! Less shopping, more planting.” Pierre laughed from behind the counter. Harvey piped in. “She has a kitchen to rebuild!” He turned to Ann. “Sorry about that, by the way… I heard about it from Marnie this morning. I have some things in the apartment for you if you're interested.” Ann agreed and finished shopping with Harvey before the two left for his apartment. “You haven't seen my place yet, have you?” He asked. Ann shook her head. They walked through the empty waiting room of the clinic and climbed a set of stairs to the apartment. Harvey shifted the groceries in his arms to open the door. Once Ann was inside, she quickly made note of the tiny studio apartment. Almost as if reading Ann’s mind, Harvey spoke up. “It's pretty small, but I don't want for much.” He began unpacking the grocery bags. Ann helped him by filling the small refrigerator. After they were finished, Harvey placed a microwave, hot plate, and electric kettle on the table. “I recently upgraded and I'm not using these anymore. They're safe to use in your living room until the kitchen is fixed, because they're electric as opposed to gas pow-...” Harvey stopped when he saw Ann wipe a tear off of her cheek. He froze in an awkward sort of fear. ‘Have I said something wrong?’ He thought. “Sorry, Harvey…” Ann sniffled and wiped underneath her eyes. “No one has been this nice to me in a very long time. This town… everyone is so caring. You, Robin, Marnie… even Shane.” Harvey’s eyes widened. “Shane was nice to you?” Ann chuckled. “Yeah! He was the first to help with the kitchen fiasco.” Harvey shook his head in disbelief. “Well,” he said after another minute of silence “you bring a potential boost to the community simply through farming. Add in your charm and agreeable personality… nearly everyone here will be eating out of the palm of your hand in no time. You're a valuable asset, Ann. A valuable asset and a lovely person.” Harvey wrapped an arm around Ann’s shoulders and held her for a minute. “Let’s go and get your electric kitchen set up.”

Ann diced a shallot and some garlic as Harvey set the second hand appliances up on the coffee table. On their way to the farm, Harvey insisted on preparing dinner for Ann. Ann was quick to take him up on that offer. “Quit chopping stuff, farmer!” Harvey said, taking the knife from her hands and replacing it with a cold beer. “Sit down and relax. I've got this.” Ann begrudgingly accepted and sat on the sheet-covered old dusty couch that she and Harvey had moved from the shed earlier. “This couch smells like cedar and dust.” Ann said, pulling her feet up onto the couch. Harvey inhaled. “It's somewhat comforting to me.” The aromatics sizzled as he poured them into the ripping hot pan. Soon the entire farmhouse was filled with the tantalizing aroma of shallots, butter, and herbs. Ann polished off her beer and motioned for another. Harvey opened it before handing it to her. “I wish there was more I could do to help with the kitchen, but the only tools I'm handy with are those of the medical variety…” Ann nearly choked on her beer. “You've basically given me a new kitchen until the remodel is done. That's more than I could ever ask for!” She rubbed Harvey’s shoulder in a comforting way. “And by the looks of it, you're handy with tools of the kitchen variety, as well!” The two laughed and shared lighthearted conversation throughout dinner.

With empty plates, full stomachs, and minds slightly hazy, Ann and Harvey sat close on the couch. He stretched his arm around her shoulders. “Well, Miss Ann… thanks for letting me cook you dinner.” Ann beamed up at Harvey. “No. Thank. You!” She emphasized each word by poking his chest. They smiled at each other for a moment before Harvey placed his lips on hers. Ann lingered there before gently pulling away. Harvey blushed. “I'm… I'm sorry… I'm not usually that forward.” Ann smiled and kissed Harvey again. “It's alright this time. But just a kiss.” Harvey smiled and pulled Ann closer. “Just a kiss…” he whispered.

The next morning, Ann woke up to the warmth of the sun sprawling across her face. She stretched and felt a lump at the end of the bed. She sat up abruptly. Kristoff was sound asleep at the foot of her bed. Tears filled Ann’s eyes as she scooped the grumpy cat into a hug. “Oh Kristoff! I thought you were gone forever.” Giving in to his owner’s jubilance, Kristoff started to purr. Ann carried him downstairs with Ganymede on her heels. “We both missed you, buddy!” She gave the cat one last kiss and squeeze before turning him loose in the living room. Ann spotted a note on the coffee table.

“I was walking home and spotted Kristoff in some bushes, so I brought him back to the farmhouse. It was probably for the better because you forgot to lock the front door. He ran right up to your room, so hopefully he's there in the morning.

Thanks again for the lovely evening. You really are special, Ann. I hope you know that.

Harvey

Just a kiss.”


	7. Teach A Farmer To Fish

Ann awoke to Ganymede’s cold nose resting in her hand. It was still dark outside, but the birds were starting to chirp. “Wanna go for a walk, boy?” Ganymede leapt with excitement and bounded down the stairs. Ann stretched and slid on a pair of jeans before following the dog. Ganymede ran circles around her as she tried to tighten her sandles. “I think we should check the beach out.” Ann made a pot of coffee and filled her thermos. When she finally reached the door, Ganymede was pawing and whimpering. The walk was quiet and the air was warm and thick. Ann inhaled deeply, trying to take in her surroundings. The sun was just starting to turn the sky a deep pink. Ann and Ganymede picked up the pace. “I want to watch the sun rise over the ocean, buddy. Let's hurry!” The two practically ran onto the beach with just enough time to spare. Ganymede bounded onto the dock, barking at the ocean. Ann followed her dog to the end of the dock where she decided to sit, dangling her feet over the edge. The spray of high tide lightly dusted Ann’s ankles. Ganymede sat beside Ann, his tail thumping the old boards of the dock. The sun peaked over the horizon. Ann reveled in the salty air. The sound of the waves was rhythmic and the warm breeze felt like a hug from the ocean herself. As the sun crept over the horizon, Ann felt herself slipping into serenity. She lie back on the dock, resting one hand on her torso and the other behind her head.

“Miss? Miss….” Ann shielded her eyes as they adjusted to the daylight. An older man with a thick black beard was standing over her. She sat up and surveyed her surroundings. “You fell asleep. I would have left you, but I didn't want you to burn.” Ann rubbed her eyes. “What time is it?” “Seven thirty.” The bearded man helped Ann to her feet. “Thank you. I’m Ann.” The man smiled warmly. “Pleasure to meet you, Ann. I'm Willy.” Willy firmly shook Ann’s hand. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I'm going to try and catch something before it's time to open the shop.” He walked into the shack that was attached to the dock and emerged with two fishing poles. “You're more than welcome to join me if you'd like.” Ann took one of the poles and evaluated it. Willy turned and cast into the ocean. The hook and bait soared. Ann tried to mimic the motion. Her hook and bait plopped into the water directly in front of her. She reeled it back and tried again. Plunk! Willy chuckled. “Take mine for a second. I'll cast for you.” Ann traded poles with the fisherman and he executed an expert cast before handing the pole back to Ann. “How do I know if I’ve caught anythi-” before Ann could finish her question, she felt a sharp jerk on the end of her line. “Like that! Set the hook and reel it in!” “Set the hook?!” Willy quickly reached over and moved the pole sharply upward. “Like that! Reel! Reel!” Ann frantically cranked the reel as Willy retrieved a large net. “Looks like a snapper!” He reached down with the net and scooped the fish out of the water. He held the snapper still while Ann removed the hook. “It's a big’un, too!” He handed the wriggling fish to Ann who placed it in a bucket of ice. She baited her hook and attempted to cast again. The hook landed about ten feet away. Ann settled for this location and waited patiently for another bite. Willy managed to catch three large snapper while Ann caught one pinfish. She decided to abandon her rod and handled the net for Willy. 

After an hour and a half of fishing, the bucket was full of red snapper. Willy taught Ann how to properly scale and clean the fish. “Why don't you take some of these home with you?” Willy wrapped four snapper in parchment and put the parcels in a small bucket with some ice. “Take the rod and practice. I have plenty of gear available, so if you need anything, come on by!” Ann thanked the fisherman warmly and retreated into town with her spoils. “It's a good thing the kitchen’s finished. I actually have a freezer now.” Ganymede sniffed the bucket of fish and licked his chops. Gus was leaving Pierre’s while Ann and Ganymede passed. He handed a fresh strawberry to Ganymede who gulped it down happily. “Strawberries are good for dogs’ teeth.” He reassured Ann and scratched the top of Ganymede’s head. “Looks like you caught something!” Ann handed one of the parcels to Gus. “Willy caught a bunch of snapper. I helped and he paid me with fish. I can't complain. You can have that one if you'd like!” Gus thanked Ann for the offer. “That's very sweet of you. But I'm going by Willy’s to purchase some fish for tonight’s special at the Saloon. If you'd like, I'll take this and cook it up for you tonight! Free of charge!” Ann agreed and handed a second fish to Gus. “Take two. I'll bring someone with me.” The two parted and Ann and Ganymede quickly returned home. Ann put her remaining snapper in the freezer. She sat on the front porch and dialed Harvey’s number. “Hello! You've reached the voicemail of Doctor Harvey. If this is a medical inquiry or emergency, please call the clinic at xxx-xxx-xxxx. Otherwise, leave a message and I'll return your call as soon as I can!” Ann left a quick message and returned to the kitchen. Fishing had made her stomach growl. She settled on a peanut butter sandwich. “I can't wait to grow some tomatoes. I love fresh tomato sandwiches…” she spoke to the empty kitchen. She admired Robin’s craftsmanship as she ate her lunch. The pristine new fireplace had their handprints embedded in the concrete on the inside. So much love and care went into the new addition. A soft knock sounded on the front door. Ann opened it to see Robin standing on the front porch holding a massive rectangle covered with a sheet. “Come out here and see what I made for you!” Ann stepped onto the porch as Robin leaned the object against the house and removed the thick sheet. A shiny lacquered wooden board had metal letters spelling BURNS ACRES nailed onto it. It looked so official. Ann felt tears tickling the corners of her eyes. “I'll take silence as a job well done on my part!” Robin smiled and wrapped an arm around Ann’s shoulders. “Happy Housewarming! I'm sorry it's a little late.” Ann wiped her eyes and hugged her friend. “It's perfect! Let's hang it up!”

Ann stood at the entrance to her farm with a glass of lemonade in hand. Robin had left an hour earlier. Ann just couldn't help but stare at the new sign. It solidified the farm. “This is real… I'm a farmer now…” her phone vibrated in her pocket. Harvey’s picture illuminated her screen. She answered. “Hey Harvey!” “Hi! I saw I missed a call from you. What's up?” Ann invited Harvey to dinner and he agreed to meet at the Saloon at 6. Ann gazed at the sign a moment longer before retreating to the farmhouse to get ready for dinner.

Ann and Harvey met outside the Saloon. The doctor was a bit out of character, wearing a loose plaid button up with some jeans and wingtips. Ann beamed. “I love the look!” Harvey turned playfully. “Thanks. I was in the city today and picked up some new shirts.” Ann chuckled as she suggested leaving the top two buttons undone. Harvey adjusted the fashion mistake. “You look lovely yourself.” Ann glanced down at her flowing top and cigarette cut jeans. She'd taken time to style her hair and apply a little more makeup. She thanked Harvey with a warm hug and turned toward the Saloon, grabbing his hand. “Let's go inside. I'm starving.” Harvey followed closely behind as Ann wove her way to the bar. Gus greeted them with drinks. “These will go with dinner. Trust me.” Ann and Harvey tasted the cocktails. “Mmm…. gin…” Ann took another sip. “Dinner's on me tonight, by the way.” Harvey raised an eyebrow as he sipped his cocktail. “Oh?” Ann nodded. “It is. Because I caught it.” Harvey set his drink on the bar. “You caught it? Is it a rabbit?” Ann chuckled. “No! I went fishing with Willy this morning!” Harvey rested his chin on his fist. “Oh I have to hear all about this. Do tell.” Ann relayed the story of her morning adventure as she and Harvey worked through a few drinks. Gus set two steaming plates of broiled snapper in front of them. He'd left the fish whole and stuffed it with lemon and herbs. A side of roasted fingerling potatoes and Brussels sprouts accompanied the succulent fish. Ann and Harvey hardly spoke as they ate. The food was too good to neglect. Gus walked by and noted the full drinks. “Full drinks and empty plates are truly the mark of a great meal!” He said as he cleared the plates. Harvey rubbed his stomach. “The mark of a great chef, Gus. You really outdid yourself.” Ann reached for her drink. “I couldn't have come remotely close to that. Thank you for cooking my fish for me.” Gus beamed and finished clearing the dishes. A strong arm draped around Ann’s shoulders. She looked to her left to see Shane grinning at her. “Long time to see, lady!” His cheeks were red and his breath smelled like beer. Ann patted Shane's hand and smiled. “You have to come see the kitchen soon. It's beautiful.” Shane agreed before calling for Emily. She handed Shane another beer. “But that's the last one. You've been going strong for a few hours now.” Shane batted the air. “You worry too much. I'm fffine.” Emily rolled her eyes. “Mmhmmm…walk in a straight line for me...” she muttered as Shane staggered away. She turned and smiled at Ann. “I heard you and Shane were fast friends!” Ann sighed. “Hardly. He just randomly decided that he was my friend. Is that how you catch a Shane? Did I do it right?” Emily erupted with laughter. “Sounds about right! Good job!” She gave Ann a high five and walked to the other end of the bar, laughing. Ann and Harvey finished their drinks and Harvey left the busy tavern while Ann settled the tab. Once outside, Ann laced her fingers through Harvey’s and the two walked toward the river. “So…” Harvey started after a few minutes of calm silence. “When are we going to talk about this?” He held Ann’s hand up slightly. Ann was quiet for a minute. “What is there to talk about?” “Exactly. That's what I want to know? What is this?” Ann gazed up at the handsome doctor. “I really enjoy your company. I feel like you and I have a connection that I haven't felt with anyone else here.” Harvey sighed and looked out at the river. “But you're still new here. You haven't met everyone. I don't know very much about you and you don't know much about me. I'm just concerned that you’re… we’re moving a bit fast.” Ann squeezed Harvey’s hand. “I understand. Want to slow down for the time being?” “I think that might be best.” Harvey released Ann’s hand and rubbed her back. She rested her head on his shoulder and they sat for a while, offering light conversation about their pasts.

The next morning, Ann rose with the sun and walked downstairs to make a cup of coffee. “It's the last day of spring, guys!” She grinned at Kristoff and Ganymede. “I get to buy new seeds!” The pets stared blankly at Ann. “You guys suck…” she took her coffee and a notebook onto the front porch and began to sketch her new garden plans. Tomato cages against the front porch… a raised bed with lettuce and cabbage... melons along the walkway she’d already mapped out… it was all coming together. At nine sharp, her phone rang. “Hello?” “Hello, young lady!” Pierre’s eager voice crackled on the other end. “I got my summer seeds a day early specially for you so you could get a head start. Come check ‘em out!” Ann agreed to be there as soon as possible. She polished off her second mug of coffee and raced to throw some clothes on. Learning from Spring’s mistakes, she brought her wheelbarrow along to help with the load. When she entered the shop, Pierre had a complete selection of seeds and saplings sitting on the counter. He explained each plant to Ann and gave her a quote for the amount she needed. “Now I’ve included fertilizer and tomato cages as a gift, so you don't have to worry about that. Just promise to sell some of your crops to my store at a fair price.” Ann agreed to Pierre’s terms and bought far more than she originally anticipated. Pierre helped her load everything into her wheelbarrow. He handed her a small book. “It's a farmer’s guide. It tells you where to plant crops in relation to each other. I imagine you’ll put it to good use.” Ann thanked Pierre for his help and the book before lugging her wheelbarrow back to the farm. Once she started tilling her new beds to incorporate the fertilizer, she realized how large the task really was. “I wonder…” she dialed Shane’s number. “Yeah?” He answered. “Want to make some beer money?” “I'll be over in a minute.” Shane hung up before Ann could explain her request. She returned to tilling and got one bed ready before Shane entered the farm. He was wearing his JojaMart uniform and had a gym bag. “Can I change real quick?” Ann nodded and Shane went into the farmhouse. He emerged farm-ready and took the tiller from Ann. “Let me do the heavy lifting. You bury seeds.” Ann gladly agreed to the arrangement. When they'd finally finished, the sun was nearly under the horizon. Mosquitos were swarming. “Let's get inside!” Ann shouted. Sweat soaked through their clothes and made their hair cling to their foreheads. Ann poured a tall glass of ice water for Shane then did the same for herself. They drank in silence and basked in the cool air of the farmhouse. “Thank you for your help…” Ann said after a few minutes. She retrieved her wallet and removed a one hundred dollar bill from the back. Shane refused it. “No way. You have to buy my beers on site.” Ann rolled her eyes. “Is that your way of asking me out for a drink?” Shane laughed. “Sugar, you asked me out for a drink the minute you called me today. Let's go.” Ann ran a hand through her sweaty hair. “Like this?” Shane placed his hands on his narrow hips. “You're a farmer now! Farming isn't a glamorous job.” Ann sighed and located a can of insect repellent. “Lets at least arm ourselves against the winged onslaught…” Shane grabbed the can from her and they sprayed each other down on the front porch before walking to the Saloon.


	8. Leah

A light drizzle of summer rain washed over the valley. The ground was soft beneath Ann’s feet as she walked through the woods. Ganymede had opted to remain in the farm house, so Ann resigned to explore alone. She spotted some fiddleheads poking up from the soil. She picked them and tossed them into her pouch. “A few more of these and I’ll have enough for a salad…” She was envisioning a fresh summer salad with fiddleheads, radishes, and spinach dressed with a lemon vinaigrette when she heard a soft voice singing through the trees. It nearly blended with the rain. She followed the ethereal song and saw a young woman crouching to pick some wild sweet peas. She alerted to the sound of Ann approaching. “I almost didn’t hear you…” she said, standing to greet the farmer. “What are you doing out here?” Ann opened her pouch to retrieve a fiddlehead. “What started as a pleasant stroll in the rain turned into a hunt.” Leah took the fiddlehead from Ann and analyzed it. “This one is nice, but I know a better location for them. I’ll show you where it is, but you can’t tell anyone else.” Ann smiled and agreed, returning the fiddlehead to her pouch. “I’m Ann, by the way.” she said, holding her hand out to the young woman. “Oh. Right. I’m Leah.” She said, taking Ann’s hand. “I’m sort of a hermit, so I forget how to interact with people sometimes.” Ann chuckled as Leah wiped her deep auburn hair from her face. The two walked in comforting silence for a while until they stood before a large log that spanned a worn pathway. Leah hopped over it with ease and Ann followed close behind. The woods took on a more unearthly appearance. Thick vines climbed up the trunks of every tree and stretched into the canopy above. Fireflies were already lighting their way through the underbrush. “Why does it feel like we just stepped back in time?” Ann asked, taking in every shadow of the forest. “This part of the forest always feels like that. It’s enchanting, isn’t it?” Leah pointed at a thick dell of ferns just beyond the tree line. “This is my secret stash. Let’s find some fiddleheads.” 

Ann and Leah spent a few hours rifling through the large adult ferns searching for the tender young fronds. Once they were finished, both of their pouches were full. “This is more than I even know what to do with…” Ann said as she and Leah hopped over the large log spanning the path. “Come back to my cottage. I’ll give you some of my recipes. These things are good for more than just salad.” The two new friends made light conversation as they strolled their way to Leah’s cottage. It was warm and dry inside. They left their boots and raincoats by the door and Ann followed Leah into the kitchen. Leah retrieved two large dish towels from a drawer and handed one to Ann. They dried off as much as they could. “Let me see if I can find those recipe cards…” Leah began to search through her kitchen drawers. She had a small stack ready in a few moments. She slipped them into a zip-top bag and handed them to Ann. “My personal favorites are marked with a star in the top right corner. I’ve memorized all of those, so I won’t need them back.” Ann thanked Leah warmly and turned to leave the cottage. “You don’t have to go right away. I can get a fire going and you can dry off a little if you want.” Leah’s voice sounded hopeful and Ann warmed at the thought of a fire. “Alright! What can I do to help?” Ann set her pouch next to her boots and walked into the living room. Leah was already putting fresh logs into the fireplace. “Go into the closet over there -” Leah motioned over her shoulder to the far side of the room. “- and grab a couple blankets.” Ann retrieved two for each of them and set them on the couch that stretched in front of the fireplace. She took her damp socks off and placed them on the hearth. “Good idea.” Leah said before doing the same. They wrapped up in their blankets and curled up on either end of the couch. “It’s funny how cold summer showers can be.” Ann said, pulling her knees to her chest underneath the blanket. Leah agreed with a snicker and pulled her blanket over her head like a hood. Ann noticed a sculpture in the corner of the room. “Where did you get that? It’s really neat…” Leah glanced toward the piece. “How does it make you feel? What do you think when you see it?” Ann evaluated the sculpture for a few moments. It was made from one solid piece of wood and curled in on itself in different directions. “It’s very intricate. I like it because it shows the natural integrity and beauty of the wood, but it’s manipulated in a way that’s obviously art. It’s comforting.” Leah beamed. “I made it!” Ann looked from the sculpture to Leah, dumbfounded. “It’s beautiful! You’re very talented. I didn’t know you were an artist.” Leah blushed slightly. “I’m glad you like it.”

The rain had reduced to a very light sprinkle and Ann was dry and warm. She folded her blankets and returned them to the closet before putting her socks on. “Thank you very much for the fiddleheads and the recipes and the fire…” she said, offering Leah a hug. “Come to the farm any time. I’m usually outside working and I’d love the company.” Leah promised she would visit and helped Ann into her raincoat. “Maybe we can make dinner at my place sometime. If you like to cook as much as I do, anyway…” A bright smile spread across Leah’s face. “I’d love that.” They hugged one last time before Ann left the cottage. The rain whispered it's way through the foliage, encouraging Ann to tread softly as not to disturb the tranquility. The sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon. The shadows grew deeper as Ann walked through the south entrance of her farm. She saw the farmhouse rising in the distance, flanked on either side with trees. She stood in silence for a moment and reveled in the beauty of her new home. The farm stretched before her. Neatly-tilled rows lined up single file. The plants were perky from the summer shower. Baby melons were starting to show signs of ripening. The blueberry bushes were already producing fruit. Ann found a few ripe berries and popped them into her mouth as she walked up to her front door. Ganymede bounded out to greet her, tail flailing. Ann knelt to love on her friend. The excited dog licked her face before bolting into the yard to do his business. Ann left the door cracked and walked into the kitchen to prepare some of the day’s bounty. After a full meal of fiddlehead salad, potatoes, and red snapper, Ann left her dishes in the sink and retreated to her bedroom where she slipped into her bathrobe and reclined on the bed. 

The next morning, Ann got an early start weeding in her melon patch. The sun was creeping overhead when she heard a soft “Hello” behind her. Ann wiped her forehead with her arm and turned to see Leah standing on the walkway. “I thought I'd come by and see if you need help with anything.” Ann rose and stepped over the melons, making her way to Leah. “If you don't mind weeding, I’d love some help.” Leah agreed and found an extra pair of gloves in Ann’s wheelbarrow. The two worked their way through the rest of the melons and into the peppers before their stomachs started growling. “Lunch break?” Ann asked, removing her gloves. Leah agreed and they made their way into the house. Ann poured two tall glasses of lemonade and put a shot of whiskey in each. “Working on my knees all day gets pretty uncomfortable. Whiskey takes the edge off.” She handed a glass to Leah who accepted it with excitement. “I'm never against whiskey in my lemonade.” They tapped the rims of their glasses together before locking eyes and sipping their drinks. Ann turned and pulled a large bowl out of the fridge. “I made this salad last night and it's probably better today. The flavors have had time to meld.” Leah smelled the salad and closed her eyes. “Mmmmmm. It smells like summer.” Ann dished two plates of her fiddlehead salad and shaved some Parmesan over the top. Leah found a seat at the large farm table and Ann sat across from her. “This table is beautiful. Did Robin build it?” Leah ran a hand over the table top. Ann swallowed a bite of salad. “I built it, actually, out of the salvageable wood from when a tree crashed into my kitchen.” Leah's eyes widened as she evaluated Ann’s handiwork. “We should combine our skills. We could make a killing.” Leah laughed as she took a bite of salad. “And I think we’d make a pretty cute team.” She smirked at Ann. The two finished their meal and Leah insisted on helping Ann with the dishes. “Now let's get back to the garden!” Leah said when they were finished cleaning the kitchen. Ann could barely keep up as Leah powered through the rest of the garden. “Y’all’re weedin’ like the world is endin’.” Shane’s voice grunted as he heaved three bags of manure into Ann’s wheelbarrow. “Marnie asked me to bring these by for you.” Ann stood and patted Shane’s sweaty back. “Thanks, Shane. That’s a lot of poop.” Shane chuckled. “There’s plenty more where that came from. We’re literally up to our necks in shit. If you can use it, it’s all yours.” Leah stood and wiped her gloved hands on her jeans. “I was reading about different types of compost. You could always have a manure mound and an earthworm mound…” she trailed off as a grin spread across Shane’s face. “I’ve never heard you talk about farming before. Didn’t know you were so interested.” Leah scowled. “It’s relevant now that I know Ann. We’re practically neighbors.” Shane chuckled. “Mmhmmm. Have fun weeding, ladies.” He turned back toward home and strode away from the farm.

The sun hovered just above the tree line as Ann and Leah closed the shed doors. “Thank you so much for all of your help, Leah.” Ann rested her hand on Leah’s shoulder. Leah grasped it gently. “Of course.” Leah waved goodbye as she strolled toward the farm’s south entrance, removing her gloves.


	9. Good News?

Shane wiped the sweat from his forehead and leaned on Ann’s tiller. “It… is so goddamn hot…” Ann tossed a water bottle to her friend. “We’re almost done. We have to get ready for autumn.” Shane chugged his water, heaved a sigh, and returned to the tiller. It wasn’t long before a loud clang resounded across the field. Shane cut the power and stooped to survey the damage. He picked up a hunk of metal covered in dirt. “What is it?” Ann strode over to examine the object. Shane brushed the dirt away to reveal a little figurine of a chicken. “It looks old…” he handed it to Ann. “Weird. What do I do with it?” Shane took Ann’s water and finished it. “There’s a museum on the other side of town. The curator… Garth? I don’t remember his name. He might know what it is. Looks like trash to me, though.” “Let's call it a day, then. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Ann handed a $50 to Shane who tucked it in his shirt pocket. “I work tomorrow. I’ll text you when I get my schedule. He patted Ann’s shoulder before putting the tiller in the shed. Ann ran inside to take a quick shower and change out of her grimy clothes. She delicately rinsed the figurine in her kitchen sink. Large bits of enamel still clung to the metal. “I should probably keep this dry…” She said, wrapping it in a kitchen towel. She placed the artifact in her messenger bag and started toward town.

Lewis was in his front yard, stooping to remove some stubborn weeds from his flower beds. Ann stopped and rested her elbows on his fence. “Hey, Mayor!” “Oh! Ann!” Lewis stood to brush the dirt off his hands. “How are things on the old farm?” Ann told Lewis about her plans to get a jumpstart on autumn planting. “You seem to really know what you’re doing. Your grandfather would be so proud of you.” They stood in silence for a moment. Lewis’ eyes lit up. “Oh! I received a letter for you. I don’t know why it was addressed to me, but…” Lewis fished a crumpled envelope out of his pocket. “I intended to bring it to the farm when I noticed all of those ugly weeds in my flower bed.” Ann thanked the mayor and continued on toward the museum. She glanced over the face of the envelope. There was no name listed over the return address, but it was from East City. “Weird…” Ann placed the letter in her messenger bag before entering the museum.

“Hello, there.” A tall man with a handlebar mustache and a blue velvet jacket approached Ann from behind some bookshelves. “My name is Gunther. I don’t believe we’ve met.” Ann smiled and shook Gunther’s hand. “I’m Ann. I moved onto my grandfather’s old farm across town.” She retrieved the small figurine from her bag. “My friend and I found this today.” Gunther took the artifact from Ann and surveyed it, turning it over in his hands. “This is very old. Bronze.” He adjusted his horn rimmed glasses on his nose. “Follow me.” He said before walking toward the back of the building. Ann hurried to match his stride. He opened a door to enter a back room. Ann peered inside. “You live on Mr. Burns’ old farm?” Ann nodded and entered the room. “Mr. Burns used to find all sorts of neat things on that property. This valley was once a very popular destination for farmers and early horticulturists.” Gunther delicately brushed the remaining dirt off of the artifact with a stiff brush. “The rich soil and temperate climate was very alluring.” He held the object up and smiled. “I believe that this is an old bronze totem that was used to bring prosperity. The enamel must have been added centuries later.” Ann nodded with interest and stepped out of the small room. Gunther lead her to a closed glass display case. “Here are some similar objects that were found in the valley. I’m very interested in adding this hen to the collection, but we don’t have much in the way of money at this time.” Ann looked at the totem in disbelief. “You’d pay for that if you had funding?” Gunther chuckled and confirmed. “I can offer you unlimited access to our library and resources, however, if you’re interested.” “Sure! That sounds fun!” Gunther opened the display case and delicately placed the totem next to some other artifacts.” He turned and shook Ann’s hand. “Come by any time! If you find anything else, feel free to bring it by.”

Ann sat alone in a booth at the Saloon. Emily stopped by Ann’s table with a frosty pint of ale. “Hey, Ann. Want anything to eat?” Ann surveyed the menu. “Just a house salad, please. It’s so hot outside.” Emily took Ann’s menu and tapped the table. “Don’t I know it. I’ll have it right out.” She turned and strode behind the counter. Ann sipped her beer as she gently opened the mysterious letter that Lewis had given to her earlier. There were two pieces of paper inside. One was small and yellowed, the other new. The new piece of paper had the words “Read first” scrawled across the top.

“Dearest Ann,

I’m sorry it took me so long to muster up the courage and send this letter. Not a day has passed where I didn’t wonder where you are or how you’re faring in this big scary world. What do you look like? What does your voice sound like? Do you still have your mother’s nose or have you grown to look more like me?

I hope you favor your mom. She was always so beautiful with so much wisdom and kindness. 

Anyway… I heard you took over Mr. Burns’ old farm, but I couldn’t remember the address. Hopefully this letter makes it to you. I understand if you don’t want to write back, but please understand that I wasn’t part of your life because I couldn’t be. Not because I didn’t want to be. I’m a different man now and I’m very interested in getting to know the daughter I’ve longed for my entire life.

I love you.  
Dad”

Ann’s hands trembled as she pulled the yellowed paper out from behind her father’s letter. A check for $27,000 rested between her fingers. Her name was scrawled across the top and the date was left blank. Her father’s signature adorned the bottom. The memo read “This won’t make up for 27 years, but it’s a start.” Ann covered her mouth and stifled the beginning of a sob. “Hey, Farmer!” Shane slid into the booth across from Ann. She didn’t glance up. “Everything okay? Whatcha got there?” Shane leaned in to peer at Ann’s letter. She laid it flat on the table between them. “My dad sent me a letter…” Ann felt a tear slide down her cheek. “And some major cash, too!” Shane surveyed the check. “You guys don’t talk or somethin’?” He slid the check underneath the letter. Ann wiped her eyes. “He left after I was born. I’ve never met him.” Shane raised his eyebrows. “Aaaah. Estranged father. I’ve been there.” He tapped the sides of his beer. “So… are you gonna write back?” Ann gingerly folded the letter and returned it to her bag. “I…” She placed her chin on balled fists. “I don’t know.” Emily placed a salad in front of Ann and gave her another beer. “The air feels a little heavy over here…” she cast a worried glance at Shane. “Put her stuff on my tab, would ya?” Emily nodded before retreating to the bar. Shane lowered his voice and leaned toward Ann. “You can pay me back after you cash that check and thank your dad.” He stood and patted Ann on the back before returning to his barstool.


	10. Elliott

As Ann pushed the heavy door of the saloon open, she was met with a warm breeze that smelled of the sea. It was beckoning her. She strolled south toward the beach, her mind reeling with a strange mixture of anger, curiosity, and love. The ground felt different beneath her feet. Why would he send me that much money? She contemplated and barely noticed once her feet hit the sand. Ann opted to stroll east toward the rocky part of the beach. Clouds were dotting the sky, offering occasional respite from the summer sun. Seagulls were cawing overhead. The ocean was quiet and calm. I wonder if there will be a storm tonight. She removed her sandals and waded across the shallow river that separated the two beaches. The recent high tide left pools in the rocks. Small anemones clung to the edges, waving their tentacles in a slow steady dance. Ann brushed her finger along, watching them recoil before slowly unfurling. 

“It keeps eternal whisperings around…   
Desolate shores, and with its mighty swell,   
Gluts twice ten thousand Caverns, till the spell..   
Of Hecate leaves them their old shadowy sound.   
Often 'tis in such gentle temper found,   
That scarcely will the very smallest shell…”

Ann alerted to the presence of a male voice. She could barely make out the top of someone’s head behind the rocks. She slowly walked around the tide pool, listening to the beautiful poem.

“Be moved for days from where it sometime fell.   
When last the winds of Heaven were unbound.   
Oh, ye! who have your eyeballs vexed and tired…”

She noted his strong profile. His jaw worked as he read the poem aloud, his long, dark auburn hair falling over his shoulders.

“Feast them upon the wideness of the Sea;   
Oh ye! whose ears are dinned with uproar rude,   
Or fed too much with cloying melody---   
Sit ye near some old Cavern's Mouth and brood,   
Until ye start, as if the sea nymphs quired!”

The man cleared his throat before leafing through the small book. “That was beautiful…” Ann said, barely above a whisper. The man started, turning quickly to face her. “Oh my god, you heard that?” Ann smiled and nodded. The man glanced down at his book. “It’s by John Keats. ‘On The Sea’... it’s a particular favorite of mine.” He stood and brushed the sand off of his pants that were rolled past his ankles. “My name is Elliott.” He held a hand out to Ann who took it gently. “I’m Ann. I just moved here in the spring.” “Oh wonderful! Springtime in the valley is truly a sight to behold.” He returned the book to his shirt pocket before gathering his locks into a loose bun. “I live in the shack on the beach. Would you like to accompany me for some water and get out of the sun?” Ann summed Elliott up before agreeing. He seemed friendly enough. Honestly… Ann thought I could take him down pretty easily… She followed him through the river and toward a rickety old shack that stood in the distance. “She’s not much to look at, but she’s home, you know?” Elliott glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Ann. “Oh I know all about that. My grandpa’s farm house was a disgrace when I moved in.” Elliott stopped to unlock his front door. “Oh! You’re the new farmer, aren’t you?” Ann nodded and stepped past Elliott who was holding the door open for her. He walked in behind her and flipped the switch on. The shack was one room with a bed in one corner and a small kitchenette in the other. A beautiful upright piano adorned the back wall and large windows spanned the front, offering a panoramic view of the ocean. A chair sat at a writing desk in the corner. Elliott strode toward the kitchenette to retrieve glasses. “I apologize for a lack of seating. You can use that chair if you’d like.” He motioned toward the desk chair. Ann set her bag and sandals by the front door before walking to the corner of the room. A large notebook sat open on the desk with a pencil placed neatly on top. Ann glanced over the page. Ideas were scribbled out. “Are you writing a book?” Ann asked. Elliott handed her a cold glass of water. “Trying to, anyway.” He said before sitting on the edge of the bed across from her. “I moved here from East City to find solace and inspiration.” He sipped his water. “But nothing has come to me. I’ve just been writing down every idea that pops into my head but they’re all dead ends so far.” Ann glanced over the page again. “What is… ‘seagul, mermaid, sailor, boat’?” Elliott laughed. “Oh Lord. You don’t want to know about that one.” Ann chuckled as Elliott reached to retrieve the notebook. “Ah! Here’s another good one. ‘Lonely tower, lady, wizard, bastard child…’.” He laughed heartily before setting the notebook on the bed. Ann felt the words coming out of her mouth before she could stop them. “What about ‘sad Joja employee, dead grandpa, inherited farm, estranged father, twenty-seven thousand dollars’?” Elliott nearly choked on his water. “Oh my. Now that would be a story worth writing. Or is it already written?” He raised an eyebrow at a blushing Ann. “I’m sorry…” She recoiled. “I literally just met you and I’m oversharing.” Elliott stood and walked back to the kitchenette. He pulled a dark bottle from a cabinet. “Oversharing with a new friend is perfectly acceptable after a stiff drink. Care to join me?” Ann nodded and held her glass up, filled with leftover ice.

Ann and Elliott laughed as the waves buried their feet in the sand. One drink had turned into several. A particularly stiff wave hit the two, causing Ann to lose her balance. Elliott caught her and helped her stand upright. “You were almost overboard there, madame!” Elliott’s nose and cheeks were pink from rum. Ann laughed. “Good thing I had a pirate nearby!” They giggled as the moon rose over the water. “This is so beautiful…” Ann said, gesturing widely. “I don’t understand how anyone could not want to live here.” She turned her face toward Elliott who’s smile was slowly fading. “I miss home sometimes…” they stood in silence for a moment. “I used to be part of a really neat creative writing group. I went to book clubs and bars and I had friends and a real kitchen…” Ann grabbed his hand and swung it back and forth. “Well you have friends here and you’re welcome to come use my kitchen any time you want.” Elliott’s face lit up. “Yeah? You mean it?” Ann grinned and nodded. “Any time. Really. It gets lonesome on the farm by myself.” Elliott squeezed Ann’s hand before letting go. “You know, I haven’t been for a good swim since I moved here.” Ann gasped. “Whaaat?!” She quickly removed her shirt and tossed it onto the beach before doing the same with her shorts. Elliott’s eyes grew wide as he watched Ann run into the waves in her bra and underwear. “Come on!” She yelled, waving her arms. Elliott removed his shirt and pants and waded into the sea past the breakers. The water was up to Ann’s shoulders and Elliott’s chest. “I can’t believe we’re swimming in our undergarments.” He said, rubbing his shoulders. Ann dipped her head under the water and slicked her hair back. “Isn’t that basically what bathing suits are anyway?” She splashed Elliott. “I guess you’re right.” He said before wrapping his arms around Ann’s waist and hoisting her into the air. She plopped into the water and resurfaced to continue splashing a laughing Elliott. Their cacophonous shrieks and laughter echoed against the nearby docks. A mag light shone over them. “What’re you kids screamin’ for?!” An angry voice ended their jubilance. “Oh uh… hey Willy!” Elliott shaded his eyes from the light. “Elliott?” The light flickered off before the less-harsh dock light turned on. Ann and Elliott swam toward Willy who stood over them, arms crossed over his night robe. “What the hell are ye doin’? It’s nearly midnight!” Elliott stammered as Ann inched closer to him. “It’s my fault, Willy! I talked him into a late night dip. He’s never done it before.” Willy rolled his eyes. “I don’t care if yer swimmin’ at night. Just don’t scream and wake me up!” The two friends apologized to the grumpy sailor before he turned the light off and retreated to his cabin. Elliott and Ann shared nervous glances before stifling their laughter. “I should probably be heading home, though.” Elliott agreed and the two left the ocean behind. “Come in and dry off?” He asked, motioning toward the shack. “I actually think I’ll walk home all damp. It feels nice in the hot summer air.” Elliott tossed Ann’s clothes toward her. “At least put some clothes on, woman.” Ann laughed, pulling her shorts on and slipping her shirt over her head.


	11. Linus

Ann rolled over in her bed, reaching to pull Ganymede closer. Heavy raindrops bounded on the roof of the old farmhouse. The wind was causing a loose shutter to rattle. “We should just stay in bed all day, boy.” She said as Ganymede licked her nose. She checked her phone. 9:45 am. It was the latest she’d slept since moving to the farm. A text notification vibrated in her hand. “It’s raining. Do you still want my help?” Ann unlocked the phone to respond to Shane’s text and drifted off before hitting send. An hour later, she awoke to a knock on the door. “Wouldn’t he just realize that it’s a ‘no’ in the farm work department?” Ann asked as she stood. Ganymede stretched on the bed before leaping off and trotting down the stairs. Ann pulled a plush robe on before following her dutiful companion. She opened the door, ready to send Shane home, but was met with a pale young woman. Sebastian, Robin’s son, was looming behind her, gazing off over the farm. “Hi!” She said, sticking her hand out toward Ann. “Sorry to bother you. My name’s Abigail.” Ann rubbed her tired eyes before shaking Abigail’s hand. “Sebastian and I are running the Spirit’s Eve festival this year and we were wondering if you would be willing to make a donation to help fund the festival!” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Hey Ann…” Ann yawned. “Hey Sebastian.” Abigail continued. “So, anyway, we’re looking for donations of any sort. Money, props, supplies, food… you get the idea! This festival brings people from all over the valley. Adults, children, teens… everyone is looking forward to the festivities! Especially the haunted maze!” She stood grinning, proud of her spiel. Ann opened the door wide, inviting them in. “I may have some things in storage, but they’re covered with cobwebs.” “Hey… it’s like it’s already decorated for Halloween… which is still so far away from now...” Sebastian chuckled. The two walked into the farmhouse and followed Ann into the kitchen where she started preparing a pot of coffee. Ann asked if they’d like a cup. Abigail tossed her purple curls over her shoulder before declining. “Sebastian and I really need to get a jump on this. We don’t have time for coffee.” Sebastian looked disappointed. “I’d like some…” Ann retrieved a thermos from the cupboard. “I’ll make a cup to go, then.” Sebastian grinned with a pained expression when Ann handed him the steaming thermos. Abigail gabbed on about the festival as Sebastian robotically stirred sugar and cream into his coffee. Ann sipped from her mug. “You guys have free reign of whatever is in the shed. Just don’t touch the farming equipment. I need that.” Abigail wrapped Ann in a hug. “I knew you’d come through for us!” Sebastian patted Ann’s shoulder before following Abigail out of the house. “Oh my lord…” Ann said under her breath as she watched them raid her shed.

Ann strolled on the mountain path north of the farm. Ganymede trotted ahead, pausing here and there to sniff the ground, hunting for moles. A bramble snagged the sleeve of Ann’s shirt. As she turned to remove the plant assailant, she spotted thick juicy blackberries. “Yes!” She exclaimed, plucking a handful. “I haven’t picked blackberries since I was a kid!” She fed one to Ganymede who licked his chops and sat, waiting for more. Ann blessed him with one more before continuing on, popping berries into her mouth as she walked. Ganymede alerted to a man on the trail ahead. His white hair and beard reflected the sun as he rummaged through the bushes. His clothes were worn with holes here and there. “Hi there!” Ann called, trying to avoid startling the man. It didn’t work. He jumped, spilling the berries out of his basket. Ann rushed up to help him gather his spoils. “Sorry about that.” She said, placing a handful into the basket. “Ah… It’s okay.” The man stuttered, avoiding eye contact. “You that Burns kid?” He asked, wiping his hands on his trousers. Ganymede sniffed his shoes. “I am. And don’t worry. He won’t bite.” The man scrubbed the dog’s head. “Oh I know. He’s an old pal of mine. Found him in the woods when he was just a pup.” Ganymede licked the man’s palm. “Name’s Linus.” His eyes met Ann’s for the first time. They were kind, yet distant. He didn’t maintain eye contact for very long, however. Ann stuck her hand out in front of her. Linus looked momentarily confused before grasping her hand in a firm handshake. His hands were rough and stained. “I live up on the mountain. By the carpenter’s house.” He smiled softly. Ann couldn’t recall Robin having any neighbors. Linus must have noticed her confusion. “It’s just a tent. But it’s home.” “Oooh. Like camping?” Linus chuckled. “A little more permanent than that.” He saw a pained expression hover over Ann’s face. “I like it. I chose to live this life. Here… let me show you where the big fat ones are.” He motioned toward the berries in his basket. Ann followed him into a bramble as he held branches back for her. “I’m glad to see that dog found a new home. I couldn’t afford to feed the both of us. Some nights I’d give him my dinner because he looked so pitiful.” Linus motioned toward a thick bunch of massive berries. “I’m so happy to have him. But he seems to be extra fond of you.” Ann noticed that Ganymede was glued to Linus’ heels. Linus patted Ganymede’s side. “He’s a loyal companion. Just bring him by to visit now and then if you don’t mind.” Ann agreed before she and Linus started filling his basket with berries.

“Hey there! Welcome!” Pierre called from behind the counter. Ann smiled and waved before grabbing a basket and turning into one of the aisles. Harvey stood at the other end, reading over the ingredients of a canned item. Ann approached him, nudging his hip with her basket. “Hey Ann!” His face lit up as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “I haven’t heard from you in a little while! I was starting to worry that you’d moved on to newer better friends.” Ann returned the embrace. “And leave my first friend behind? No way!” She beamed up at Harvey. They held eye contact for a moment before Harvey broke the embrace and darted his eyes toward the can in his hand. “I don’t always eat canned food…” the bell above the door jangled. “Attention! Everyone!” Ann and Harvey peered out into the shop to see a man with jet black hair that was slicked back against his head. “Major sale over at JojaMart starting today through Wednesday! Up to fifty percent off!” Harvey furrowed his brow. “How rude… I can’t believe this guy…” he said under his breath. “I’ll leave a stack of coupon booklets by the door. Up to two hundred dollars in savings, people!” The man winked at Pierre as he slapped a stack of coupon booklets on top of the newspaper rack. “Shop JojaMart today!” He said before strolling out of the shop. A few curious shoppers grabbed coupon books before leaving Pierre’s. The disgruntled shop owner rubbed his hand down his jaw before slamming his fist on the counter. Harvey and Ann approached to console him. “What a jack ass…” Ann said as she placed her basket on the floor. “Who was that guy, anyway?” “Morris… he’s the manager of Joja Mart.” Harvey said as he rested his hand on Pierre’s back. “Calm down, Pierre. Remember your heart.” Pierre took a few deep breaths before relaxing his balled fists. “Ever since that… that stain of a grocery store came to town, business has been plummeting.” Pierre retrieved a measly stack of receipts from under the counter. “I can’t afford to have sales because I don’t get enough business. I should just call it quits…” Harvey continued to try and console the man as Ann filled her basket with unnecessary groceries. “After how Joja treated me, I wouldn’t be caught dead in that store.” She said, removing her items from the basket and placing them next to the register. “You can’t close down or I’ll starve.” Pierre offered a pained grin as he began to tally Ann’s purchase. “Thanks, Ann. And you really are helping me out by offering a good deal on produce.” He was delicately placing a tray of eggs on top of one of the full bags when his eyes lit up. “You should raise chickens! I could help supply feed in the beginning for a good deal on eggs!” Harvey turned toward Ann. “You know.. that’s not a bad idea. Rich yellow yolks compared to those anemic factory eggs from Joja? No one could pass that up.” Ann mulled it over. “Yeah… you guys have a point. I’ll talk it over with Robin. I’ve never built a chicken coop before.” Harvey loaded his arms with Ann’s bags and the two left Pierre’s. Ann took two of the bags from her friend. “You should start a town-wide health initiative. Put Joja out of business by showing people how easy it is to live a healthy lifestyle. Especially now that I’m starting to grow more produce.” Harvey smiled at Ann. “Yeah?” He said, adjusting one of the bags. “Yeah!” Ann exclaimed. “I mean… it’ll be a lot of hard work growing enough to feed a whole town…” “Perhaps you could hire a farm hand?” Harvey raised his eyebrow. Ann laughed. “What? Is the doctor gig not paying off how you’d planned?” Harvey chuckled. “Not me. But what about Shane? Or maybe Sam?” “Or Linus…” Harvey stopped in his tracks. “The homeless guy who squats behind Robin’s house?” “Think about it!” Ann picked up the pace slightly to match her racing thoughts. “He seems nice enough. If he insists on living in a tent, why not live on my farm? He could have a hot meal every night and a warm shower.” Harvey couldn’t hide his concern. “I don’t know, Ann. No one really knows anything about that guy. He could be dangerous.” Ann scowled for a moment. “I guess you’re right. I don’t really know him very well.” She pushed the farm gate open with her knee as Harvey followed her toward the farm house.

“Marshmallow cremes?” Harvey held the box of cookies up, scanning Ann with a judgmental gaze. Ann snatched them away before tossing them into a cupboard. “I, too, am subject to cravings. Just a normal girl.” Harvey laughed. “Not normal.” He said before pulling a can of duck livers out of the bag. Ann took the can and surveyed it. “Yeah… I was just grabbing whatever was in reach…” she popped the lid. A thick, tinny odor filled the kitchen. Harvey gagged as Ganymede raced toward the tantalizing aroma, wagging his tail wildly. Ann slid the gooey contents onto a plate and placed them on the front porch where Ganymede proceeded to chow down. “Want to stay for dinner?” Ann asked, holding a package of grass-fed ground beef. “I make a mean meatloaf.” Harvey still covered his mouth and nose. “I also bought wine!” Ann lifted the bottle high. Harvey finally gave in and agreed to stay for dinner. “As long as that… horrific substance stays far… far away.” He cast a sickened glance toward the plate of livers on the porch.


End file.
